


Большой Дэ

by Andre



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Out of Character, Psychological Drama, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre/pseuds/Andre
Summary: Весна 1963 года. Рейвен и Эрик путешествуют по южным штатам в поисках мутантов и пытаются что-то понять друг в друге.Предупреждение: этот фик — фрагмент большой истории о роли мутантов в убийстве Кеннеди, которая ещё не опубликована.





	

В ту пору они жили в пригороде Далласа между озером и шоссе. В тех местах селилась белая шваль, откатывая трейлеры ближе к озеру, чтобы длинноносые фуры дальнобойщиков не будили грохотом по ночам. С другой стороны простирались фермерские угодья. Фермеры презирали белую шваль, а белая шваль — фермеров. И те, и другие вешали флаг Конфедерации на заднем дворе. Кое-где яркий флаг реял гордо, как знамя революции на французских полотнах, а иной раз представлял собой застиранную тряпку, печально поникшую на низкорослом флагштоке. Синее перекрестье с белыми звёздами наводило на мысли о профессоре Икс и его приспешниках; во всём остальном сходства не было и не могло быть.   
Рейвен и Эрик сняли дощатый домик, скрытый за зарослями колючего терновника. Терновник как раз зацвёл, и ветки покрылись нежными белыми лепестками, похожими на снег. От соцветий по всему двору разносился горько-сладкий запах миндаля.  
Рейвен и Эрик начали новую жизнь, очнувшись из трёхмесячного оцепенения, которое одолело их после Кубы. Они несли в новую жизнь всё, что не пригодилось в старой: суждения, надежды, привычки, жажду перемен и мечты, которые так и не сбылись.  
Новый быт напоминал строительные леса, за которыми скрывается подлинная жизнь, временно закрытая на реставрацию. По утрам Рейвен выходила на крыльцо с чашкой кофе, смотрела на терновник и с наслаждением втягивала носом воздух. Её радовал каждый пустяк, хотя дом, в котором они жили, одряхлел ещё в пятидесятых. Построенный в Великую Депрессию, к шестьдесят третьему году он превратился в развалину с осыпающейся кровлей, расшатанными лестницами и гудящими трубами. Из крана на кухне лилась ржавая вода, пахнущая железом. Она не годилась даже для мытья посуды, поэтому воду таскали из ванной и грели на маленькой плитке. Плитка с виду напоминала примус, хотя работала на газу, а не на керосине. За шкафом стоял красный газовый баллон, к которому протянулись трубки и шланги, причудливо закручиваясь со змеиной грацией. Раз в неделю Эрик проверял крепления, придирчиво осматривал шланг, хмурил брови и выносил вердикт: всё в порядке. Создавалось обманчивое впечатление, что он смыслит в этом побольше Рейвен.  
Позже, вспоминая тот дом, Рейвен первым делом думала о вёдрах, кастрюлях и ковшиках, занимавших все свободные поверхности на кухне.  
Ещё был колодец на заднем дворе. Из-за сильного ветра в него часто падали листья, сорванные с орешника, поэтому колодезную воду приходилось процеживать через сито. На вкус она была как дождь — пресная, с земляным привкусом. Супы и напитки, приготовленные на той воде, навевали Рейвен ассоциации с бойскаутами, а Эрик как-то обмолвился, что для него этот вкус детства.  
Денег было мало — а вернее сказать, почти совсем не было. Рейвен старалась выкручиваться, как выкручивается любая хозяйка, стеснённая в средствах, но не терпящая бездействия. Она начала с того, что съездила в Даллас и купила в магазине хозяйственных товаров отрез линолеума. Продавец уверял, что лучше взять линолеум из нового рулона, но Рейвен упорно стояла на своём. На остатки рулона была скидка, а новый рулон продавался по полной цене. Победив в схватке с продавцом, она загрузила отрез в белый форд-пикап, привезла домой, расстелила на дощатом полу в гостиной и прибила на маленькие гвоздики. Каждый гвоздик располагался в метре от другого, а вместе они образовывали простенький узор из ромбов. В тех местах, где линолеума не хватило, Рейвен использовала куски из другого отреза, стараясь аккуратно подгонять заплатки.  
Закончив с полом, она взялась за стены и три дня кряду замазывала шпаклёвкой щели у окна и неровности под потолком. Она поменяла розетки, развинтила люстру и отмыла её до блеска, смазала дверные петли, а потом замахнулась на крыльцо и натёрла полиролью поручни.  
У неё неплохо получалось управляться с молотком, отвёрткой и шпателем, а вот уборка, глажка и стирка давались с большим трудом. Стиральная машина уже не была диковинкой в этих краях, но из-за коммунальных платежей позволить её себе мог не каждый, к тому же хозяин дома страшно боялся короткого замыкания. Проводка была ни к чёрту. Бельё приходилось замачивать в тазу, стирать руками и развешивать во дворе на длинных натянутых верёвках. Рейвен с тоской вспоминала стиральную машину и сушилку в подвале поместья Ксавье. Они появились в поместье ещё в конце сороковых. Чарльз никогда не вникал в такие бытовые мелочи, да и Шэрон они тоже не волновали.  
Радовало то, что вещей было мало: пара рубашек, свитера, пиджаки, штаны и одно платье, которое Рейвен купила для знакомства с хозяином дома. Мистер Ноубл был южанином старых порядков и считал, что женщины в брюках слишком много на себя берут. Развешанные на верёвках тёмные рубашки трепетали, мягко хлопая друг о друга. Рейвен нравилось, как они пахнут — цветущим терновником и стиральным порошком. Издалека казалось, что огромный ворон лениво взмахивает чёрными крыльями, и на каждом крыле блестят пуговицы.  
На второй день после новоселья Рейвен познакомилась с женщиной по имени Маргарет Мур. Она была ещё совсем не стара — лишь немного за пятьдесят, — но выглядела старушкой: сухонькая, юркая, говорливая, с коротко стрижеными седыми волосами. Маргарет представилась, поздравила с новосельем и преподнесла Рейвен шоколадный пирог в стеклянном противне, не забыв упомянуть, что глазурь делалась по бабушкиному рецепту, а стало быть, не попробовать пирог — настоящее преступление. Рейвен съела кусочек на пробу; пирог оказался недурным, но не настолько прекрасным, каким его воображала хозяйка.  
— Вы очень похожи на мою Джоанну, — сказала Маргарет, с любопытством оглядывая скудно обставленную кухню, потёртый стол и кособокие стулья. — Как вас зовут, милочка?  
— Дороти, — солгала Рейвен. Под этим именем её знал хозяин дома.  
Маргарет просидела в гостях полчаса. За это время она успела рассказать всю жизнь: как тридцать два года назад вышла замуж за Роберта, как Роберт унаследовал ферму от отца, как в браке родилось четверо детей, и все четверо разъехались — кто в колледж, кто в университет Техаса, кто на работу в другие штаты. Затем она переключилась на историю здешних мест, начиная с тысяча девятьсот двенадцатого года, когда родители Роберта купили участок земли. В ту пору Техас был на подъёме из-за найденных залежей нефти, и жизнь бурлила не меньше, чем на золотых приисках. Отовсюду в штат съехались люди, мечтающие заработать. Некоторые, как родители Роберта, организовали своё ранчо, а другие — шваль да всякое отребье, — работали там-сям, тратили деньги на родео, закладывали за воротник и упорно не желали жить, как приличные люди.  
— Я сразу поняла, что вы не из этих, — сказала Маргарет, доверительно наклоняясь вперёд. — Видела вашего мужа. Чудной такой, в шейном платке…  
— Он иностранец, — пояснила Рейвен. — А я с севера.  
— Ну, это ничего, — сказала Маргарет и утешительно похлопала Рейвен по руке, как будто подобное происхождение было досадной неприятностью.  
Рейвен распрощалась с Маргарет, и та ушла, обещая в другой раз раскрыть секрет глазури. Рейвен думала, что этим знакомство и ограничится, но был ещё один случай с Маргарет — на выходных.  
По пятницам Эрик и Рейвен иногда ездили в Даллас. Ей нравилось праздно шататься по улицам и заглядывать в бары — к этому её приучила жизнь с Чарльзом в Англии, когда они частенько бродили по Оксфорду и его окрестностям, развернув один зонтик на двоих. Эрик относился к этому увлечению как к причудам, свойственным богатым людям, не имеющим профессии; сам он проводил вечера дома или в библиотеке, строя никому не понятные планы и развешивая по стенам газетные вырезки. Он выбирался на улицу только для того, чтобы добраться из точки А в точку Б.  
Около бара для ковбоев их окликнула Маргарет и пригласила внутрь. Она пришла сюда вместе с мужем, седеющим блондином в широкополой шляпе. Роберт пожал руку Эрику и выпил с ним виски. Над стойкой висел телевизор, по которому транслировали родео. Пока Маргарет трещала над ухом Рейвен, Эрик внимательно слушал Роберта, прикладываясь к стакану. Роберт завёл речь о том, что Техас был бы лучшим местом на земле, кабы сюда не лезли федералы с их дурацкими порядками. Потом он накатил ещё стаканчик, дошёл до сегрегации и признался, что не понимает, в чём весь сыр-бор.  
— Мы дали этим черномазым всё, что у них есть, — сказал он, неодобрительно качая головой. — И вот благодарность! Разве мы не были добры к ним? Разве мы выгоняем их, не даём жить с нами бок о бок?  
Эрик мрачнел с каждой минутой, ничего не отвечая. Чтобы расслабиться, Роберт пошутил:  
— Вы, кстати, знали, что Соединённые Штаты присоединили к Техасу только в тысяча восемьсот сорок пятом году?  
— Роб, да хватит уже! — рассердилась Маргарет. — Только и разговоров, что о политике. Терпеть этого не могу.  
Эрик холодно улыбнулся, повернулся к Рейвен и тихо спросил:  
— Что мы здесь делаем?  
Рейвен виновато пожала плечами. Досмотрев родео, они попрощались с мистером и миссис Мур и отправились домой.  
— Да уж, — со вздохом сказал Эрик, садясь за руль. — Зачем ты связалась с этой Маргарет?  
— Сама не знаю, — ответила Рейвен. — Подумала, было бы неплохо узнать что-нибудь о соседях.  
— И что, довольна?  
Рейвен промолчала, глядя на дорогу. В словах Эрика было что-то обидное: он считал её наивной дурочкой, напрасно верящей в людей. Не отдавая себе отчёта, Эрик путал сестру Чарльза с самим Чарльзом. Рейвен ни в кого не верила, даже в себя.  
После Маргарет она из любопытства предприняла попытку познакомиться с теми, кого называли белой швалью. Не умея готовить, она купила в магазине чёрствый кекс с малиновым джемом, нарезала на ломтики, разложила на тарелке и понесла на улицу. Миновав заросли терновника, она прошла метров двести по виляющей тропинке, пока не показались трейлеры, стоящие на кирпичах, как на сваях. К дверям одного из трейлеров поднималось шаткое крылечко, сколоченное из досок. В пыльных окнах болтались давно не стираные занавески. Рейвен поднялась на крыльцо, боясь оступиться, и неуверенно постучала. Внутри что-то пошевелилось. Дожидаясь ответа, Рейвен рассматривала надпись, процарапанную гвоздём на обшивке: «Джонни сукин сын».  
Наконец дверь открылась. На пороге стояла беременная женщина с бледным лицом и тёмными волосами, собранными в хвост.  
— Чего надо? — сказала она хриплым голосом.  
— Я ваша новая соседка, — сказала Рейвен. — Возьмите кекс.  
Женщина с подозрением покосилась на кекс, взяла тарелку и буркнула:  
— Ясно…  
Дверь закрылась, но сквозь хлипкую стенку всё было слышно.  
— Кто это там? — спросил мужской голос из глубины трейлера.  
— Да это новенькая, сучка из дома Ноубла, — бойко отозвалась беременная. — Та, у которой мужик нездешний.  
— Козырь такой? — уточнил собеседник. — С шарфом?  
— Точно, он. Гляди, кекс притащила. Думает, она лучше нас! Да я сама таких кексов могу сделать сто штук.  
— Поразвелось же всяких… Зуб даю — грёбаный англичанин. И она туда же. Хорошо хоть, не мексикашка…  
Дальше Рейвен не стала слушать.  
Она приобрела привычку всегда держать шторы плотно задёрнутыми — так, чтобы не оставалось просветов. От этого в доме было темно, зато Рейвен могла ходить без маскировки, как есть — синяя и чешуйчатая, больше похожая на антропоморфного демона, чем на человека. Она училась глядеть в зеркало без ненависти, памятуя о том, что постоянно говорил Эрик: однажды настанет день, когда не придётся прятаться. В конце марта минуло шесть месяцев с тех пор, как Эрик и Рейвен покинули поместье Чарльза и отправились скитаться по городам, но Тот Самый День по-прежнему был далёк, как звёзды.  
Пару раз в неделю по вечерам собиралось Братство. Тогда никто ещё не называл его Братством — название приклеилось позже. Летом его растиражировали газеты и радиостанции, судача о новой террористической группировке, а за пару месяцев до того Братство представляло собой всего лишь стайку мутантов в тесной кухне с плотно задёрнутыми шторами. Эмма Фрост поджимала губы, Азазель спрашивал, Эрик отвечал, остальные хранили молчание. На столе горела керосиновая лампа, отбрасывая дрожащий жёлтый свет. Тени скрещивались на стенах, как мечи в битве, смутно напоминая не то знак Ксавье, не то флаг Конфедерации.  
Техас не нравился Рейвен. Со скрипом она признавала, что в южной культуре есть своё очарование: скажем, в Чарльстоне или в Новом Орлеане. Но Даллас? Ради всего святого! Даже в полном имени этому городу отказывали: местные называли его Большой Дэ.  
Что мы здесь делаем, думала Рейвен всякий раз, когда смотрела на трейлеры за терновником или на ферму по ту сторону дороги. По ночам она просыпалась от грохота фур на шоссе и беспокойных снов о прежней жизни, а потом долго не могла уснуть, ворочаясь с боку на бок. Эрик говорил, что дела ещё не закончены и нужно искать мутантов. В этих краях мутантам приходится хуже, чем где бы то ни было в Штатах, и надо проявить немного терпения.  
Странно было слышать проповеди о терпении от такого парня, как он.  
Хотя, в сущности, что она о нём знала? Еврей из Польши, рост метр восемьдесят три, глаза серые, волосы тёмно-русые. Тридцать два года, из них в мире прожито семь-восемь. Формально война закончилась, когда Эрику было тринадцать. По факту он до сих пор нёс её с собой, как скрытую инфекцию, которая может в любой момент перейти в активную форму. Он не был социопатом, как не был и фанатиком, но то, как он жил, навевало мысли о религиозной аскезе. Эрика не стесняли бытовые неудобства. Бедно обставленный дом, дурная вода, плохая еда, дешёвая кровать, скрипящая при каждом движении, — это его устраивало. Если он и желал большего, то не давал знать.  
Как Рейвен поняла позже, от природы Эрик не был скромен: напротив, его амбиции поражали воображение, но простирались они не на зримую бытовую жизнь, а на нечто метафизическое. Но тогда она ещё не знала этого и искренне думала, что перед ней аскет.  
Они не так уж много разговаривали. Эрик не делился сокровенными мыслями — возможно, он считал, что Рейвен ему не подруга, а просто соратница, или вообще не имел привычки разглагольствовать о проблемах. Чарльз сумел до него достучаться только потому, что был телепатом, но и это не уберегло их от распада. Рейвен держалась на безопасном расстоянии, не набиваясь в друзья, но и не отталкивая. Иногда она пыталась растормошить Эрика, предлагая ни к чему не обязывающие прогулки или совместные походы в кино. Однажды они попали на разовый сеанс кинофильма «Балкон» и затем долго спорили о политической сатире. Эрик говорил, что фильм недостаточно едкий, а Рейвен — что слишком провокационный.  
— Ты очень зажата, — обронил он таким тоном, будто констатировал общеизвестный факт.  
Рейвен разозлилась и той же ночью перебралась в его спальню на втором этаже. Она легла, быстро разделась, побросав на пол вещи, и укрылась одеялом, выставив на обозрение ключицы и обнажённые плечи. Рейвен рассчитывала, что Эрик рассердится и выгонит её из постели, но он молча пододвинулся, уступая место, погасил ночник и прошептал: «Верни мою подушку». Они обменялись подушками, он поблагодарил и спокойно устроился на своей стороне кровати, а через минуту уже крепко спал.  
Всякий человек — это комната; в ту ночь между Эриком и Рейвен приоткрылась маленькая тайная дверца. Он что-то значил в её жизни, и она что-то значила для него. На другой день Рейвен собиралась вернуться в свою спальню, но Эрик сказал: «Пойдём спать» — и слово «пойдём», дополненное недосказанным «мы», всё решило.  
Впрочем, что толку? Жить с ним всё равно было непросто. Он принимал гонор Рейвен и её манеры, но был совершенно непримирим в идеологических вопросах. Эрик безжалостно критиковал комплексы Рейвен, сомнения и старые привязанности. Похоже, он считал, что имеет дело не с заурядной девицей, а с необыкновенным существом, которому не пристало иметь простые человеческие слабости. Он твердил, что она создана для большего. По его мнению, неуверенность в себе была преступлением против природы. Естественный отбор тысячи лет просеивал человечество сквозь мелкое сито. Эволюция порождала новые вариации генов в поисках совершенства. Один из миллиарда сперматозоидов нёс в себе нечто особенное; одна из миллионов яйцеклеток соглашалась это принять. Рождение мутанта — это чудо, а к чуду нельзя относиться снисходительно. Если ты одарён — будь добр, цени это. Если нет — не смей портить жизнь тем, кому повезло больше.  
Рейвен удивляло, что Эрик умён. С детских лет она думала, что человек, способный восхищаться ею, по определению не может быть умным. Она присматривалась к нему, выискивая изъяны. Изъянов было полно, но ни один из них не объяснял, почему Эрик считает, что Рейвен прекрасна.  
Вот опять одно и то же: в пятницу она спросила, не купить ли новое платье, а он сказал, что пора уже перестать прикидываться человеком.  
— Зачем носить одежду, если ты можешь создать её сама?  
Она объяснила, что не умеет шить, на что он раздражённо отозвался: причём здесь шить! Ты можешь обернуться блондинкой или брюнеткой, можешь сбросить килограммов двадцать или прибавить тридцать, можешь обратиться мужчиной или ребёнком — так неужели тебе трудно сотворить одежду из собственного тела?  
— Но я же на самом деле буду голой, — сказала Рейвен.  
— И что? — сказал Эрик. — Тигрицы тоже ходят голыми. Кому какое дело?  
Он ничего в ней не понимал.  
Рейвен уходила от разговора, но он настырно возвращался к теме. Снова и снова — в субботу, в воскресенье, в понедельник. У неё сильно болело внизу живота; эта тупая тянущая боль скручивала её в узел каждый месяц с тринадцати лет. Согнувшись пополам, она сначала сидела на постели, стараясь не выдавать себя, но потом не вытерпела и легла. Эрик ходил по спальне и возбуждённо говорил о том, что пора разделаться с предрассудками.  
— Не могу же я всегда ходить голой.  
Эрик остановился.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что не могу.  
— Да почему?  
Шэрон всегда говорила: о таком нельзя говорить мужчинам. Есть вещи, о которых им незачем знать. Разумеется, мужчины всё-таки знают, но постыдные подробности должны остаться в тайне. Рейвен не выдержала и выпалила:  
— У меня бывают месячные.  
Эрик удивлённо посмотрел на неё.  
— У меня и сейчас они, — сгорая от стыда, выдавила Рейвен. — И что прикажешь делать без одежды? Или, по-твоему, со мной ничего такого не бывает? Но я же человек.  
Эрик смотрел на неё так, будто прежде никогда об этом не задумывался. Рейвен приподнялась на локтях и повторила:  
— Я человек.  
Он потоптался на месте и вышел в коридор. Она зарылась носом в подушку, прислушиваясь к каждому звуку. На первом этаже хлопнула дверь кухонного шкафчика и щёлкнула газовая горелка. Что он там греет, гадала Рейвен. Неужто кофе собрался пить?  
Минут через пять Эрик вернулся. Она приготовилась обороняться, смакуя в уме едкие обидные слова: ты слишком много воображаешь, ты достал, тебе наплевать на всё человеческое, а мы всё-таки люди. Даже если не хочется. Даже если невмоготу. Всё равно люди.  
Матрас просел под весом его тела, затем бок опалило что-то горячее, и Эрик встал с постели. Рейвен пошарила ладонью по простыне и нащупала горячую резину.  
Грелка.  
Потом, спустя годы, она часто это вспоминала: как Эрик Леншерр принёс ей грелку во время месячных. Террорист принёс грелку. Убийца Кеннеди принёс грелку. Журналисты писали в газетах: преступник номер один, экстремист и монстр. Но откуда в этой картине грелка? Может, не было никакой грелки? Может, Рейвен всё придумала позже, чтобы оправдать своё прошлое?  
Теперь уже и не спросить.  
Был ещё один случай… Уже потом, после месячных. Она не помнила, с чего всё началось; помнила только, что плакала, лёжа в постели, ужасно жалея себя и Чарльза, Эрика и Хэнка, даже беременную невежу из трейлера за терновником — всё, что составляло её мир. Эрик пришёл к ней ночью. Он не стал утешать, а поступил куда проще: поцеловал в плечо. Потом в грудь. В живот. И ниже. Он сердито сказал:  
— Мне нужна настоящая Рейвен.  
Он сумасшедший, подумала Рейвен, но всё-таки обратилась в своё чешуйчатое обличье. Тогда он сполз ниже, под одеяло, развёл её колени и прикоснулся губами к лобку. Задохнувшись, она не сразу поняла, что происходит. Сначала была мысль: какого чёрта? Потом ушла. Язык толкался в неё, кружил, надавливал; иногда он прикасался легко, как крыло бабочки, а иногда ощущался как пламя и словно бы оставлял ожог. Рейвен вздрагивала, скулила, зачем-то хваталась за подушку. И всё время думала: неужели нельзя хоть на минуточку прекратить погоню за мутантами? Бросить жизнь в страхе перед соседями и зеркалом, забыть горести и предрассудки. Неужели нельзя полежать вот так в постели, широко раскинув руки, вдыхая запах простыней, высушенных на солнце около цветущего терновника. Минутку пожить для себя — не для других! для себя! — и не думать, только бы не думать, побыть вместе, побыть свободными, ещё чуть-чуть не думать, ещё чуточку, ещё, Эрик, ещё.  
В действительности она многого не знала о нём. По ночам он тоже лежал, закрыв глаза, и мучительно думал: кто эта девушка на той стороне постели? Американка, двадцать пять с небольшим лет, приёмная дочь Шэрон Ксавье и сводная сестра Чарльза. Диковатая, но не злобная, выросшая в тени более способного брата, и оттого глубоко ущербная; от ущербности — вспыльчивая и заносчивая. Мирская и плотская, категоричная и испуганная. Все эти характеристики расплывчаты и непостоянны, как сама Рейвен.  
Иными словами, эта девушка эффектна, но ненадёжна.  
Интересно, они там все такие в семействе Ксавье?  
Думая о Рейвен, он то и дело сбивался на Чарльза. Ему всё казалось, что произошла какая-то ошибка — он никак не мог пропустить на пляже ту пулю. Кто угодно мог, но не Эрик — с его-то даром чувствовать металл на расстоянии, с его непревзойдённой способностью управлять магнитными полями. Только один раз он позволил металлу победить — когда Клаус Шмидт выстрелил в мать. Но с тех пор прошли годы, и впредь он не допускал оплошностей. Эрик не мог наступить на те же грабли второй раз. В конце концов, это было не в его характере, а, стало быть, случай с Чарльзом — вопиющая ошибка. Тайный заговор спецслужб, хитрая уловка, сон или галлюцинация. Или пули из пластика. От людей можно ждать чего угодно.  
Чтобы развеять сомнения, Эрик купил ружьё и тренировался на заднем дворе. Со стороны казалось, что ружьё стреляет само по себе: курок нажимается, пуля вылетает из дула и застывает в воздухе. Он бросил это занятие, когда стало скучно. В контролируемых условиях эксперимента у Эрика всё получалось. Почему же не получилось на пляже?  
Он устал гадать.  
Ночью ему снова это снилось. Чарльз падает: спина изгибается дугой, глаза изумлённо распахиваются, губы складываются в букву «о». Кажется, он что-то кричит, но что именно, не слышно. Эрик смотрит на него, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Колени Чарльза медленно опускаются на жёлтый песок кубинского пляжа; песчинки поднимаются в воздух. Может, это не падение, а полёт?  
Нет, всё-таки падение. Долгое, медленное. Кажется, что все заперты в сувенирном стеклянном шаре. Бог взял в руки рождественскую игрушку, встряхнул её и смотрит, что получится. Песчинки кружатся, Чарльз падает. Сюда бы музыку из «Щелкунчика». И почему так тихо?  
Нет, стоп. Бог тут ни при чём. Мойра стреляла, а Эрик отбрасывал пули. Куда они делись? Не мог же он пропустить.  
Слышишь, ты, Бог или как там тебя. Оставь эти штучки. Эрик не какой-нибудь лопух со Среднего Запада, который взял из гаража папашино ружьё и устроил пальбу по консервным банкам. Он не белая шваль из трейлера и не мистер Мур по ту сторону дороги. Он вообще не из Большого Дэ. Он не мог пропустить пулю, ясно?  
Что ты молчишь? Ты вообще слушаешь?  
Есть здесь кто-нибудь?  
— Эрик, — тихо сказали над ухом, — проснись.  
Он открыл глаза и увидел перед собой Чарльза. Ночник около кровати тускло освещал спальню. Чарльз стоял у постели. Свет падал на его лицо, очерчивая знакомые черты: неправильный нос с горбинкой, яркие губы, синие глаза и лоб, тронутый первыми морщинами. На Чарльзе был кардиган, как тогда, в поместье. Он прижал пальцы к губам и сказал:  
— Тшшш. Ты кричал.  
Сердце сильно билось под горлом. Эрик подскочил в постели.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Чарльз пожал плечами.  
— Ты звал — я пришёл.  
— Это сон или Церебро?  
— А какая разница?  
Эрик подумал: и правда, какое мне дело. Больше всего его волновало то, что Чарльз на ногах. Ксавье сунул руки в карманы — это всегда придавало ему легкомысленный вид, как у денди, — и сказал:  
— Ну хватит тебе, Эрик. Я в порядке. Ты ни в чём не виноват, засыпай.  
Эрик снова лёг на подушку. Краем глаза он смотрел на Чарльза, и одна мысль — ходит, ходит, ходит, — эхом отдавалась в голове, как колокольный звон.  
Чарльз сидел у его постели, пока Эрик не уснул. Затем Чарльз встал, спустился на первый этаж и немного постоял у подножия лестницы, качаясь на носках. Его кожа пошла рябью, как поверхность озера. Волосы стали красными, а глаза — жёлтыми. Рейвен прошлёпала босыми ногами по полу, взяла стакан со стола, зачерпнула воды из ведра, долго пила и не могла напиться.  
Рейвен думала так: чтобы выжить, лучше погрузиться в реальность и быть чем-то маленьким; чем-то юрким и быстрым, способным раствориться в толпе и мгновенно потеряться из виду, если станет совсем худо. Под раздачу попадут те, кто бросаются в глаза, а у тех, кто незаметен, есть шанс выжить.  
Эрик думал иначе: чтобы справиться с миром, нужно отрешиться от него и стать гигантом, превосходящим всех, Колоссом и Гулливером в стране лилипутов, триединым в одном лице. Вот тогда с тобой начнут считаться. А мелкая рыба ничего не решает.  
Такое случается: живёшь с кем-то, живёшь, делишь постель и кров, а присмотришься разок: кто эта женщина? Кто тот мужчина?  
К старости люди становятся набожными: они чувствуют приближение конца и пытаются убедить себя, что после смерти их ждёт что-то лучшее, а если нет, то смерть хотя бы будет легка и милосердна. В том же страхе перед скорым концом Эрик и Рейвен были милы и нежны друг с другом: он убеждал её, что она прекрасна, а она старалась подарить ему прощение. До убийства президента Кеннеди оставалось ещё шесть месяцев. До тех пор всё было хорошо.

**fin.**


End file.
